Crazy people are meant to meet one day
by Freakyxgirl
Summary: Quand Le Docteur et Amy Pond rencontre les Winchester, la rencontre ne peut-être qu'explosive. Alors comment vont réagir ces deux "clans" en apprenant un peu plus sur le monde qui les entoure alors qu'ils pensaient d'ores et déjà tout savoir ?
1. A mad man in a blue box

Dean et Sam étaient comme d'habitude confronté à un esprit sacrement en colère, les armes pointés vers ce dernier, ils s'apprêtaient à tirer, eux aussi relativement en colère après ce démon qui leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bien que les Winchester étaient habitué à ce genre de situations, c'était toujours frustrant d'avoir affaire à un démon qui était d'humeur à embêter le monde – pour être poli -.

Sauf qu'alors qu'ils allaient tirer, une boîte de police bleu se matérialisa progressivement faisant fuir l'esprit que Dean et Sam avaient mis tant de temps à attraper. Dean poussa un long soupir de frustration :

« C'est quoi cette m*rde ? ! On était à deux doigt de l'avoir ! »

Sam quant à lui était un peu plus sceptique et inquiet, il sursauta par ailleurs en voyant la porte de cette boîte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux bruns, portant une veste plutôt du genre vintage, grise, et un nœud papillon, impossible à louper. Le regard de l'inconnu se posa sur les frères et un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'approchait vers eux.

« Bonjooooour messieurs ! Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dîtes moi, où nous trouvons nous ? »

S'exclama-t-il tout sourire au contraire des Winchester qui échangèrent un regard qui montra clairement qu'il se demandait d'où sortait ce dingue. Ce fut donc ainsi que tel un seul homme ils dirigèrent leurs armes sur cet homme, par instinct de protection. Après tout, ils commençaient à connaître les choses bizarres quelque peu et il fallait avouer que les choses inhabituelles étaient rarement de bonnes choses. Mais dès lors que les armes fut tourné sur cet homme, il leva les mains et s'arrêta soudainement de s'approcher.

« Pourquoi ceci arrive-t-il toujours ? » Grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Dean, qui tout comme son frère, n'avait pas entendu les paroles de l'homme, bien trop basse pour eux, avait simplement en tête que ce type étrange, qui paraissait un peu dingue, lui avait fait rater l'occasion de faire la peau à un de ces foutus démons. Autant dire qu'il était donc légèrement remonté.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? » Lui demanda-t-il de façon assez agressive.

Ce fur à ce moment précis qu'une très sexy rouquine fit son apparition en sortant de la petite boîte bleu. Dean haussa un sourcil en la voyant et fit machinalement apparaître un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres face à cette plus que jolie jeune femme.

« Et bonjours jolie demoiselle » La salua-t-il sans se départir de son charmant sourire, spécial drague.

Ceci fit d'ailleurs lever les yeux au ciel à son cadet, qui lui, ne perdait pas de vue la situation étrange à laquelle ils avaient à faire face : c'est-à-dire qu'une mystérieuse boîte de police bleu était apparu comme par magie et que ces deux personnes venaient d'en sortir tout simplement, comme s'ils étaient sorti d'une maison, ni plus ni moins. Il dirigea donc son arme vers la rouquine.

« _Qui_ êtes vous, et surtout qu'êtes vous ? » Leur demanda-t-il, répétant ainsi la question de son frère, de façon plus.. diplomatique, disons le ainsi.

Il recevait de cette façon un regard noir de la part de son aîné qui était en train de se dire qu'il allait lui faire foirer son plan de séduction avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait par ailleurs froncé les sourcils suite à la remarque de Dean, rejoignant l'homme au nœud papillon, en levant les mains à son tour. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il toujours ? Je veux dire.. Enfin vous voyez quoi.. Les armes.. Dirigés sur nous.. Remarqua-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher des yeux Dean.

- Le jour où je trouve la réponse à cette question, je te fais signe, répliqua-t-il avec son habituelle grimace. Il leva ensuite la voix pour s'adresser aux frères. Je suis le Docteur et voici Amy. On est arrivé ici par accident. Le Tardis a été comme.. attiré, oui attirer, ce mot convient parfaitement décidément, ici.

Dean s'étant arrêt au « voici Amy » avait d'ores et déjà baissé son arme afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette rouquine, qui lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant la main.

« Amy.. Super prénom si je peux me permettre, moi c'est Dean » Se présenta-t-il en esquissant son plus beau sourire.

Tout ceci, fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils à notre jolie rousse, qui se limita à prendre la main de cet homme qu'elle trouvait relativement étrange, et de la lui serrer avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Euh.. Merci. Enfin je crois. Et enchanté.. Dean. » Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Sam quant à lui observait la scène avec une exaspération apparente, ayant néanmoins lui aussi fini par baisser son arme, estimant que ces deux personnes n'étaient pas une menace. Quant âu Docteuril observait Amy et Dean avec une sorte de jalousie, étant habitué à ce que l'attraction ne soit personne d'autre que lui. Après tout _il _était l'alien, _il_ était un Seigneur du Temps.

« On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il fallait faire la bise aux gens pour les saluer ? ! Lança-t-il à Dean, légèrement irrité.

- Oh mais c'est avec plaisir que je ferais la bise à cette charmante demoiselle, s'exclama-t-il tout heureux d'avoir une excuse pour pouvoir « embrasser» la fille. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle, pour transformer ses paroles en actes, mais il fut coupé par Sam.

Dean, soupira-t-il

En même temps Amy, se rapprocha à nouveau du Docteur, plutôt curieuse à l'égard de ces deux charmants garçons. En quête d'informations elle lui demanda en murmurant à son oreille, tout en gardant Dean dans le coin de l'oeil :

« Nous sommes bien sur la Terre n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un de ces étranges mollusques rouges à ventouses qui prennent l'apparence d'une personne ?

Non, bien sur que non. Enfin, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment savoir, mon tournevis sonique ne marche pas vraiment sur ce genre de créature, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien.

- Voilà qui me rassure au plus haut point, soupira-t-elle.

Retournons à Dean qui observait Amy en la déshabillant presque du regard, de la discrétion à la hauteur de Dean Winchester évidemment.

« Sacrement sexy cette Amy, fit Dean à Sam sans lâcher la rouquine du regard.

Qui te dit que ce « docteur » n'est pas son petit-copain ? Lui demanda Sam.

Dean lâcha un soupir, car oui, il avait déjà prévu de passer une soirée en compagnie de cette charmante demoiselle d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sam se tourna donc vers le Docteur afin d'obtenir des informations sur ces étranges personnes, car bien qu'il devait avouer qu'Amy était plutôt agréable à regarder, il ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par si peu. Après tout ils avaient quand même leur apparition dans une boîte bleu de police qui ne devait pas être bien plus grande qu'une simple cabine téléphonique. Elle était littéralement apparu dans cet entrepôt désert. Le cadet des Winchester avait également remarqué leurs accents qui démontrait clairement qu'ils étaient anglais. Ce détail anodin pour le moment, pourrait pourtant peut-être les servir pour des recherches futures. Et puis le « nom » de cet homme, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela un nom : Le Docteur. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, pas dans le terme habituel évidemment, pas utilisé dans la catégorie médecine, mais plutôt dans la catégorie temps et espaces, seulement il ne se souvenait plus exactement.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Finissait-il par lui demander.


	2. And this is our story

Et voilà, il avait tout déballé encore une fois. L'histoire des Seigneurs du Temps, le principe de la boîte bleu, l'espace, le temps. Ces deux derniers termes furent évoqués dans des termes plus ou moins compliqué par ailleurs, car si Sam semblait être intéressé, Dean le beau parleur qui s'intéressait plus à Amy qu'à lui, semblait plutôt largué, il arborait un air sceptique par ailleurs. Evidemment, il leur avait expliqué ça très rapidement comme il le faisait toujours et avait finit ses explications digne d'un scientifique complètement dingue, en rajustant son nœud papillon. Amy, quant à elle, lâcha un soupir, connaissant son ami, et en ayant fait les frais, elle savait à quel point il était difficile de suivre le Docteur quand il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur quelque chose qui lui paraissait si logique. Il commençait à parler, débitant ses paroles de plus en plus rapidement, avec des termes de plus en plus compliqués. Allez savoir si il ne parlait pas Galliffreyen par moment. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, elle allait encore une fois joué la traductrice, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire, bien que son ami débraillé apprécie moyennement.

« En résumé, et en termes simples. _Elle adressa un regard de reproche au Docteur qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme s'il voulait dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien si ces personnes étaient simple d'esprit. _Le Docteur est un Seigneur du Temps, un extraterrestre si vous préférez. Grâce à cette boîte bleu, appelée Tardis, il peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace, ce qui est.. Plutôt cool à vrai dire. »

Les frères était bouche bée. Surtout en entendant que cet homme qui paraissait totalement normal en apparence, était un extraterrestre. C'était incroyable, absolument bluffant. Eux qui pensaient tout savoir sur le monde, en sachant tellement de choses sur le supernaturel, étaient bien loin de s'imaginer que ce genre de choses pouvait exister. Et les voyages dans le temps.. Combien de choses pourraient-ils faire et voir grâce à de tels voyages ! Si l'un des frères pensaient plutôt au côté historique de la chose, à ce qu'ils pourraient voir, apprendre, l'autre pensait plutôt à tous ces démons qu'ils pourraient avoir ainsi, ainsi que de sauver la vie de ses parents. C'est ainsi que Dean s'avança, avec cette idée en tête.

« Quelles sont les conditions pour de tels voyages ? Demanda-t-il à la rouquine.

- Il n'y en a qu'une : ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire.

- Il n'est donc pas possible de sauver ses proches ? Lui demanda-t-il, tout espoir s'envolant. »

lLe Docteur, qui lui ne suivait plus la conversation depuis longtemps, occupé à scanner les alentours avec son tournevis. Engin étrange aux yeux de tous mais extrêmement pratique pour ceux qui connaissait le Docteur. Il se retourna vers sa compagne et les rejoignit à grand pas, un air grave sur son visage, un air qu'Amy ne connaissait que trop bien, et qu'elle ne voyait que rarement sur son visage. Un air qui le prévenait du danger.

« Non. On ne change pas les choses. Ce qui s'est produit, doit se produire dans le futur, on ne peut pas juste piétiner sa propre ligne temporelle ainsi, sauvant une personne qui devait mourir. Ca créerait un paradoxe, un immense paradoxe, et ça, c'est interdit et dangereux. C'est une de mes seules règles. »

Il ne rigolait pas avec ça, c'était clair et net. Amelia le savait, et adressa un regard désolé aux deux frères avant de rejoindre le Docteur qui s'avançait vers le Tardis. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers les deux frères, perdant son air grave et retrouvant ce sourire qu'il avait toujours avant d'aller se fourrer dans de nouvelles aventures.

« Vous voulez venir ? Leur demanda-t-il, cachant son excitation tant bien que mal, face au fait de monter son magnifique Tardis à d'autres personnes. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, avant de hausser les épaules, après tout ils avaient vu tellement de choses, pourquoi pas des aliens ? Ils pourraient tout à fait se battre contre eux, comme il se batte contre les démons. Seul Dean était un peu inquiet, il était habitué de tout savoir, et là, ce n'était pas le cas, il ne savait rien de là où ils allaient mettre les pieds, mais étrangement, il faisait confiance à la rouquine. Ils entrèrent donc dans cette boîte écarquillant les yeux en rentrant.

« M*rde, lâcha Dean en rentrant.

- C'est.. Commença Sam.

- Plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, oui, termina Amy, amusée.

- Alors, où allons nous ? Demanda le Docteur, d'ores et déjà aux commandes.

- J'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur l'époque à Barbe Bleue.. Henri VIII, en Angleterre, le roi aux six femmes, fit Sam en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Six femmes ? ! Dis donc il avait la cotte de bon vieux roi Henri, répliqua Dean en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Amy qui pour une fois lui fit un sourire mystérieux en guise de réponse.

- Angleterre au temps d'Henri VIII, allons y !


End file.
